Isa, The Empress of Scanra
by GunapitheSunrose
Summary: Isa is the Empress of Scanra a wild and untameable ruler for a wild and untameable country... But is she as just a spolt brat or is there something that her fellow rulers don't know? something hidden untill now... an angry goddess with a grudge to settle?
1. The Head of a King

Hamrkeng, Scanra, 483 HE…

Isa surveyed the city before her with a smile; Scanra was finally hers. If only her mother and father could see her now. The clan lords had been unable to withstand her mighty army and had conceded defeat after her men capture the capital just a week ago. She had wanted to be a part of that battle but her generals had practically imprisoned her in her tent rather than risk losing their empress. Isa found it amusing that these men, who a few years ago baulked at the idea of a woman leading them, now didn't let her go anywhere without at least a dozen body guards. Shouts called her attention back to the room behind her. Isa walked back inside and sat on her new throne just as the doors opened. In strolled a tall young man, handsome and deadly, followed by two soldiers keeping a strong grip on their prisoner.

"You brought me a present Randell. You really shouldn't have." Isa smiled at her spymaster and close bodyguard. Randell returned his empress's smiled and bowed deeply. The two soldiers bowed as well, forcing their captive to do the same.

"Your imperial majesty, may I present to you Gellies Rathhausak." Randell stepped aside so that Isa could stand in front of the kneeling ex-king of Scanra.

"You're just as much trouble as you father was to the Tortallans; except you underestimated your opponent." Isa said glumly. Gellies shouted curses at her until one of the soldiers silenced him with a kick to the stomach. "Now that's just not nice. I'm not the enemy here; I am your Empress." Isa walked over to a table set best her throne, on top of which was a locked chest. She took the key, hanging fro a chain around her neck, and opened the chest.

"The people will never accept you." Gellies growled. Isa reach into the box and pulled out an object wrapped in black velvet.

"Now that's where you're wrong," She returned to stand in front of her prisoner, "The people have accepted me. I clothe them, fill their bellies and don't send them across the boarder to be killed. The Clan Lords were the ones that needed persuading; pride cometh before the fall." Pulling away the cloth Isa revealed a black ball that fit into the palm of her hand.

"What are you going to do, club me to death with that thing?" Gellies half laughed, half sobbed. He did not like the look in Isa's eyes. The two soldiers that had been holding on to him with all of their strength began to pull away as Isa edged closer.

"Funny thing about black opal is that not many people know where its power comes from." Isa grabbed Gellies chin with supernatural strength. She forced his to look into her eyes. "Nor do mortals know its full potential. Would you like to see?" Isa pressed the black ball against Gellies temple and spoke in a strange, ancient language. The Room was filled with light and the sound of screaming.

As the light faded Isa let Gellies's body fall lifelessly to the floor. The two soldiers were on their knees, bowing their heads to the ground. Isa smiled and returned the opal ball to its box.

"You two," She said to the soldiers, "Take that body away and hang him from the city walls." They scrambled to do as she bid. Once she and Randell were alone together, Isa allowed herself to shed a tear for her opponent.

"Where to from now?" Randell inquired. Isa wiped her face and sat a little straighter.

"Where else but Tortall?"


	2. A Battle of wits

Corus, Tortall…

"What do we know about this empress?" King Jonathan asked impatiently. George Cooper and Sir Myles, his two spymasters, had been dancing around the question for an hour now. Both George and Myles exchanged looks.

"Unfortunately we know very little; we don't know who her generals are, what her agenda is, or any personal details." Myles replied hesitantly. Jonathan's jaw dropped.

"You're telling me you don't know anything? The empress is coming to the capital in three weeks and you don't even know who her parents are?" He cried.

"I have a dozen of my best spies in the Scanra palace at the moment but the empress has only been in power for a year and her people are still wary. It's normal not to here anything for our people for long stretches at a time, after all they are working hard. It will be easier to obtain information on her when she is here." George assured the king.

"I don't like it, don't like it at all." Jonathan sighed and shook his head.

The Great Road North, Tortall…

The Scanra convoy rode at a steady pace along the road. Isa insisted on camping, not wanting to impose herself or her large entourage on the villages. The sun was shining merrily as the three columns of riders and trailing wagons passed by fields of workers. Isa wore a leather corset that was studded with metal rings as armour but, as custom dictated, it would be too rude for her to have her sword at her side so she was forced to stay inside a ring of guards. The slow pace and the chaffing feeling of her escort left Isa snappy. She though it a sign of weakness for a leader to hit a subordinate but when they had to stop after a wagon had lost a wheel she seriously though about breaking the driver's limbs.

"That's it!" Isa said, turning her horse. She stood in the saddle and raised her voice so that her troops could hear. "The closet village is Queensgrace just up a bit further. Make it there and I'll buy enough ale for you all." The soldiers gave a loud roar in agreement and hurried about setting the convoy in motion.

Later that day…

Randell nodded to the bear of a soldier, Orson, who stood guard at door of Isa's room at the inn in Queensgrace. Recognising Randell, Orson stepped aside and opened the door. The empress was kneeling before the fireplace, burning the latest reports from home.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now? We are ten days away from Corus; you'll need your beauty sleep." Randell said merrily.

"Don't let the men here you say that. I'll lose face." Isa sat back into her chair and regarded Randell.

"Majesty, they love you not only because you feed and clothe them. The people love you because of your beauty. The guards have fights over who will ride the closet to you on the road and the errant boys draw sticks to see who will get the honour of holding the reins of your horse. Do you want me to go on?"

"No, I get the point." Isa replied tiredly. She offered her hand, which Randell took and kissed lovingly. He knew a dismissal and left to rejoin the merriment of the soldiers down stairs.

Isa sat on her bed and stared at the locked chest that sat on the bedside table. A gift from her parents, the black opal ball came with her everywhere she went. With it she was invincible; spies were revealed, opposing armies crumbled and the lives of her enemies because hers to command. Still, she would give up the gift in a heartbeat to just see her parents once.

Ten days later, Corus, Tortall…

Corus pulled out all the stops to welcome the Empress of Scanra to Tortall. People wore their best clothes and lined the colourfully decorated streets to watch her pass. They were awed by the Empress who was dressed as a great warrior. Underneath her finest leather corset Isa sported a dark green dress which ended just above her knee. It was easy to ride in and still made her look feminie. The calf high boots that she had chosen to wear concealed an array of knives. She might not openly carry a weapon but there was no way she was going to go without one entirely. Randell rode on her left and carried the box which held the Isa's secret weapon. As they made their way to the royal palace the Scanra soldiers kept a wary eye out for trouble.

The Prime Minister of Tortall met Empress Isa outside of the main door to the palace. He waited patiently as Isa's guards dismounted first and formed a protective ring around their Empress.

"It is a pleasure to have you as our honoured guest, Your Imperial Highness." Duke Gareth the younger bowed to Isa. She smiled at the enthusiastic greeting.

"Well, such a warm welcome is always appreciated; though right now a warm bath and a mug of ale would be just as welcome." Isa said. Her guards chuckled softly and everyone could see their loyalty was strong as they beamed with pride at their unorthodox Empress.

"Your rooms are prepared Your Imperial Highness and ones for your ladies-in-waiting." Isa could not help but laugh at this.

"My ladies-in-waiting are back in Scanra Duke Gareth. Their doing a good job of keeping my court entertained as I traipse around my neighbouring countries writing up treaties and solidifying alliances." She explained rather undiplomatically. Isa walked pass the flabbergasted Prime Minister and followed the servants to her new quarters.


	3. The Wild Empress

Corus, Tortall…

"She's got some loyal people around her, I'll give her that much." George sighed wearily.

"Well to have conquered Scanra inside a month and be able to go travelling after a year, of course she has loyal people." Alanna replied candidly. Staring at her reflection in the mirror she made some final adjustments before turning to face her husband. "Try not to worry so much. She seems to be sane enough and, quiet frankly, I'm glad that there is a strong female ruler on the throne of Scanra. Since she came to power the number of boarder raids has dropped to almost nothing. Not every ruler is our enemy"

"I know but I just wish that I knew what her agenda was." George admitted. Alanna kissed his softly on the forehead.

"Why don't you try asking her?" She smiled before leaving for the Queen's Ballroom. The Empress was due to be introduced formally to the King and Queen that night and Alanna wanted to be there early so she had a good view of the Wild Empress, as people were calling her now. Wild indeed; in her first meeting with Jon and Thayet, Isa had been more interested in talking about immortals with Jon than in actual diplomacy. The empress's knowledge of immortals had surprised ever her.

Elsewhere in the palace…

Isa waited patiently in the room outside of the Queen's Ballroom. Her personal maid, Esmé, lowered a sapphire-studded crown onto Isa's dark brown hair with reverence.

"Oh, my lady you look so beautiful." The older woman cooed. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at Isa's reflection in the mirror. Isa was taken back; Esmé had been Isa's chief maid for most of the empress's life and yet she had never reached like this. Isa stood and took Esmé by the hands.

"You are a true and loyal subject Esmé. I thank you for that." Isa said regally. She surveyed her own reflection as Esmé scrambled to find a handkerchief. Isa had designed the dress herself and it had taken weeks for the royal dressmakers to put together. It was a strapless dress that hugged her hourglass frame down to her hips after which it curved out, cascading gracefully to the floor. Her sensible leather slippers were hidden from view under the sapphire-blue material. Magic runes for health, protection and strength where stealthily stitched into the layers of silk. Randell helped drape a fur shawl around her shoulders. The plush white pelt was from far north Scanra and was a stark contrast to the deep blue colour of the dress. Randell also fastened a long, triangular shaped, sapphire and silver necklace to Isa's bare neck; the earrings for which she was already wearing.

"You look like a grand ice queen." He whispered as she did a turn for her audience. Isa placed her hands on her hips, ruining the dignity of the moment.

"I hope that you're not implying that I'm a harsh and unfair mistress." She replied, fighting not to smile. Randell shook his head vigorously as Esmé and Orson hid smiles behind their hands. "Good because otherwise I would be forced to punish you severely."

"Your Imperial Highness it is time." The herald edged forward nervously. Isa sighed deeply.

"Very well," She glanced at her three companions, "Randell, I want you to stay close. Esmé and Orson, you two can stay in the servants' area; I might need you both in a hurry so stay together. Both great doors swung open and the noise in the Ballroom died down to a whisper. "Here goes nothing."

"Her Imperial Highness, Empress Isa of Scanra." The Herald's voice carried though the grand Ballroom. The only sound was the rustling of material as people jostled for a look as the young Empress. As Isa descended the Great Stairs and walked along the plush carpet towards her destination she tried to remember to breathe. Prince Adrian had to remember to breathe as his heart began to do summersaults the closer Isa came to the royal dais. King Jon stood up and clasped hands with Isa.

"Dear Cousin, it is a pleasure to have you here." He said, giving a diplomatic greeting. Isa smiled sweetly.

"Cousin it is a pleasure to be here." She replied. Jon led her over to a chair placed a step down from the Tortallan thrones. Isa included her head in a gesture towards Queen Thayet, who replied in the same way, before taking her seat. Randell positioned himself behind his Empress, cradling the box in his arms. A servant brought Isa a glass of wine and the musicians began to play. Several couples began to dance and soon most of the young noblemen and women were whirling around the dance floor. Thayet introduced Isa to the most important of the nobles, including Alanna the Lioness.

"My ladies are much better of keeping on eye on my naughty noblemen than being warriors." Isa said with a wink. Alanna was disappointed.

"So you don't believe female warriors can be just as good as male ones?" the Lioness asked, confused. Isa, with her toned figure and scared hands was clearly a fighter, but yet she seemed to not allow her female subjects to follow suite.

"Of course we can be! But so far none of the nobles at my court have volunteered. They have seen the ugly side of becoming a warrior." Isa replied. She lifted up the edge of her dress just enough for Alanna and the Queen to see the large, brutal scar that ran up the side of her lower leg. The other women winced in sympathy. "But enough of that! I have a gift for you and you King, Thayet." Isa clicked her fingers and a few moments later Randell appeared at her side. She whispered something in his ear. Randell nodded his head to show his understanding and left to do her bidding.

"Empress Isa it was not necessary for you to concern yourself with a gift. This visit from our peaceful neighbour is enough of a present." King Jonathan said as he came to stand beside Thayet.

"Nonsense, I am always willing to help my fellow royals." Isa assured Jon. One of the great doors opened and Randell led half a dozen men and women into the Ballroom. Myles had to resist the urge to gasp as he recognised those that followed the empress's second-in-command down the Great Staircase and over to the monarchs. They where the top spies he had in place in Scanra. They had been there years before Isa had taken the throne. _How had they bee discovered?_ Randell handed Isa a book and stood behind her, his face blank. "Thank you Randell." Isa stroked the front of the book lovingly before meeting Jon's staring eyes. She passed the book to Queen Thayet.

"Well this is a most gracious gift indeed; 'A history of Isa, The first Empress of Scanra'. You really didn't have to trouble yourself." Thayet said with false cheer.

"Well I though that seeing you spies," Isa indicated the people standing beside them, "were having such a hard time finding out about my past I might as well write you a book, to help them out."

"How kind of you." Jonathan struggled to keep his voice emotionless. Isa raised an eyebrow at him, not fooled for a second. She knew that as soon as he was in private there would be swearing and cursing. After all, she had just embarrassed him in front of his court and visiting ambassadors; nothing could be worse.

"It was nothing at all. And as I am a fair empress, instead of making your spies 'disappear' I should return them to you unharmed. More or less anyway…" Isa smiled and got to her feet; no one else in the room dared to move. Randell already had the locked chest tucked under his arm, ready to leave. "Now I must beg your forgiveness but I am awfully tired." Isa bowed her head to the two monarchs and strolled across the room. When she was alongside Myles she stopped for a moment and winked wickedly at the spymaster. It took a few minutes after Isa had left for people to begin speaking again and then it was about anything but the Wild Empress of Scanra.


	4. To protect and kill

The King's private chambers, Corus, Tortall…

"She has made a laughing stock out of me, out of us all!" Jon tossed the book onto the table. Myles had his head in his hands and George was trying not to look a Jon directly in case it sparked him off again. Thayet place a calming hand on her husband's shoulder.

"At least she gave us some information on her past." Prince Adrian muttered. He was in awe of the beautiful Empress. She had managed to prove that she was in no way inferior to his grandfather or grandmother. In just a few minutes she had checkmated the Tortallan royals and managed to keep both side's dignity.

"I would rather have remained ignorant that be humiliated in front of my own court." Jon snapped. Alanna picked the book up and flicked through it absentmindedly.

"Perhaps but way is done is done." Alanna said. A smile suddenly dawned across her face. "There will be plenty of other opportunities to show her our power as well." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Two weeks later, Corus, Tortall…

Isa sat on the wooden fence that enclosed the rectangles of bare earth that the Tortallan pages and squires used as practice yards. She preferred to train her knights on uneven and broken ground as, in real life, combat very rarely happened on perfectly compacted earth. But as a sparring area this place suited her needs quite nicely. She was watching Orson and another one of her guards wrestle with each other. When Orson had finished with his partner Isa decided that she had had enough of being a spectator.

"Orson you're done in," She slapped the soldier on his sweaty back, "And anyway it's my turn to pound some of you whippersnappers." Isa assumed the attack stance and beckoned to Randell, who smiled and walked forward to take on her challenge.

"I must worn you, I have been training extra hard." Randell said menacingly, his big arm muscles flexing under his tight shirt. The two began to circle each other, yelling insults and exchanging small blows. Their audience, both men and women from Scanra, shouted encouragements for Isa and more insults for Randell.

"Make a move Randell so that I can get this over with!" Isa cried out.

"Ladies first…" he replied with false sweetness. Isa shrugged her shoulders. It seemed that she was going to have too because out of the corner of her eye she could see a group of squires and their knight-master approaching. Randell lunged forward in for a punch but Isa spun out of his reach. Grabbing his arm as Randell went past she drove her knee up into his stomach and twisted away from his counter-attack. Randell collected himself and went in for a low kick to try and knock Isa's feet from underneath her. Isa saw that coming a mile away and flipped her self over his leg and up onto the wooden railing of the fence. The railing was wide enough for her purpose and so, noticing that the Tortallans were close enough to see her clearly now, she went for something that looked good rather that the easy option of just spear-tackling Randell right now. It couldn't hurt to show these Tortallans that she was by no means defenceless.

Shouts in Scanra called Adrian's attention to the practise yard were the Scanra soldiers were honing their skills. Two figures, one a tall, muscular man and the other a slim, flexible woman, where exchanging blows as their comrades watched on. The woman dodged a kick from the man, Randell, and flipped herself up onto the fence that surrounded the practise yard. The other Scanra warriors were edging the woman on and throwing insults at their commander. The woman laughed merrily and then cart-wheeled along the narrow beam until she reached a corner of the fencing. Randell sprinted after his target, hands up at the ready. This was a mistake as it put him in the perfect position for his opponent to attack. She flexed her powerful legs and jumped, landing with both of her feet on Randell's chest. He slammed into the ground with considerable force and did not get up again. Adrian joined in with the other watchers, both Tortallan and Scanra, in clapping for the woman.

"Lady Warrior what is your name? For such talent at unarmed combat could only have come from Shang." He cried out to the woman, who had her back to him. Isa laughed along with her soldiers at this comment. She accepted a water skin from Orson and took a swig.

"The Shang are not the only warriors that have a talent for unarmed combat boy." She replied frankly. Adrian was taken back by this obvious insult from a subordinate. He dismounted from his horse and, jumping over the fence between him and Isa, he came towards her. The Scanra soldiers reached instantly. Stepping in front of the Prince, whom they recognised, Orson and his fighting partner, another bear of a man, stopped Adrian in his tracks.

"The Empress should teach you to have more manners for royalty. I am a Prince." He snapped.

"They know who you are." Isa said edging past her protectors. Adrian went bright red as he recognised the Empress. "I see no reason to teach my soldiers manners. Their job is to protect and kill, Prince Adrian, not padder to the egos of spoilt little princes." She tossed the towel she had been using to wipe her hands at Adrian's feet and walked out of the yard.

"You're lucky she wants this to work," Randell whispered in Adrian's ear, "otherwise she would have grounded you into a pulp for insulting her men." He and the other Scanra soldiers followed their empress back up to the palace.


	5. A Hidden Agenda

Persopolis, Tortall…

Queen Thayet and her husband had hoped to solidify the newly formed relationship with Scanra by proposing a marriage between Empress Isa and her grandson Adrian. Adrian was only a few months younger than Isa and the second child of Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami. The match seemed unlikely now, after Adrian's disgraceful behaviour towards Isa the Empress's manner had become icy. The negotiations for the formal treaty had become locked in a stalemate and so, to try and break the tension, Thayet had made a decision to take Isa and some of the court to Persopolis in the Great Southern Desert.

The trip south did nothing to brighten Isa's mood. The hot and barren desert made her long for the cold, and equally as barren, ice fields at home. Once they arrived at the Bazhir city Isa went to the rooms prepared for her. She locked herself inside and took out the black opal ball. Sitting in a meditating position, she cradled the powerful object in her hands. If she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough then she was able to see Scanra. She had grown up in a remote, northern part of the vast empire; kept in seclusion by her guardians. Those, like Esmé, who had been charged with her care where the only ones that knew about her parents. They had been placed under a spell that forbade them from telling anyone, especially Isa, anything about her parents except that they loved her. The hurt that she felt at being abandoned was nothing to the burning desire which drove her to find them. It's what had brought her here. Her spies had searched the City of the Gods from top to bottom and had found nothing that could help her. She had mentioned in passing to the Queen her wish to see the desert and the Bazhir, though that was not entirely true. The stupidity of Prince Adrian had been enough of an excuse for her to draw back and stall the treaty negotiations. So Thayet, having remembered Isa's wish, moved the court down to Persopolis. Isa had though that she might be able to find some answers here; among the ancient Bazhir tribes. The only clues she had were the visions that the Black opal ball sent her. The Doi and their Gift had been no help but maybe the Bazhir knew something useful.

A loud knock at the door broke Isa's concentration and the vision of the Scanra ice fields melted away. Isa quickly put the ball back into its box before giving permission for the person banging at her door to enter. Orson opened the door and stepped aside to allow a young Tortallan noble to enter. Isa had been introduced to Rikash Salmalin as well as the rest of his famous family almost as soon as she arrived in Corus.

"Her majesty requested that I accompany you to an informal dinner with the Lord of Persopolis." Rikash bowed deeply. Isa felt like swearing but resisted the urge. Now she longed for Scanra more than ever. Her nobles respected her need for privacy and were good at being able to entertain themselves while she kept them wealthy and safe.

"Very well, I shall need a moment to change. You can wait outside." She dismissed the young noble. She chose a flowing black gown and, since it was an informal occasion, she wore only her signet ring and not a crown. Once she was ready she stepped outside and took Rikash's offered arm. Orson stayed to guard her room and the opal ball inside it.

"I'm glade that Your Imperial Highness felt safe enough to come here without a body guard. I'm honour that you think well enough of me to allow me to guard you." Rikash said softly as the duo made their way to the private dining room of the Lord of Persopolis, Lord Elbridge.

"If I needed constant guarding then I would not be Empress of Scanra." She replied under her breath. It wasn't that she felt safe, she didn't, but she could defend herself, the black opal ball was vulnerable without her close. It was attached to her, part of her. Isa could feel its sorrow when she left and its joy when she returned to it, as if the ball was alive. Isa trusted Orson with her life and, thus, she left him to guard her treasure.

Isa was bored about two courses into the eight course banquet. Her ministers were having fun talking about matters of state and such but that's where the interesting conversations ended. The rest was just superficial chit-chat, which Isa had no curiosity in. Queen Thayet noticed the Empress's disinterest and tried to draw her into conversation. Thayet though that this was a good time to start bringing Adrian back into the picture as well. She had seat the two next to each other. Adrian was, however, still wary of Randell's warning and talked little with the Empress. Rikash managed to entertain Isa though. His friendly manner and light-hearted conversation made a change from the politics and negotiations of the treaty. Rikash was telling Isa a funny story about a seal he once met when fear gripped Isa's heart like a vice. A vision of Orson fending off several attackers appeared in Isa's mind. But the room was not the one set aside r her in Persopolis; that still did not stop her from leaving straight away. She jumped to her feet and, after a moment's hesitation, turned to face the King and Queen. Isa spoke in that strange, ancient language again and stormed out of the room, closely followed by her entourage.

"What did she just say?" Jon asked breathlessly. He had felt a shiver in the air as the Empress spoke.

"To take what is not yours is to invite Death to your door." Rikash whispered.


	6. Fight or Flight

"Go and pack. We're getting out of here as fast as humanly possible." Isa shouted at Randell. Esmé directed servants as they packed up the Empress's rooms while Randell watched in disbelief.

"I can not believe that you of all people would run away." He said. Everyone stopped still, not daring to move. Isa clenched her fist, trying to keep her calm.

"You dare question me? You are a servant and barely three years older than me." She growled. Esmé hurried all of the other servants out of the room before she left and closed the door behind her.

"I just have never known you to run just because of something so trivial. You faced armies and assassins and never even blinked. We're so close to the truth about your parents…" Randell said unable to meet Isa's gaze. The Empress began to pace about the room.

"Don't you think that I know that?" Isa yelled. She picked up a vase and hurled it at the wall, where it shattered on impact. "You know what the ball does! Without it the empire is vulnerable; I am vulnerable. I can only protect it when it is near me!" Randell looked at his feet. Isa went to the locked box and opened it up. The ball hummed happily when she picked it up, a quiet and calming sensation. Randell came to stand beside his mistress, placing his hands over her cupped ones. The Black opal instantly went still. Isa could feel it trying to size up Randell and see if he was a threat. No one knew that the ball was alive as Isa knew. Everyone who knew of it existence was too afraid to touch it, having seen its power.

"Empress there is no need to keep the ball hidden in a dark box. Everyone knows that the Dominion Jewel exists and that is why Tortall remains unchallenged. Perhaps it is time we show the world that Scanra is able to protect herself to. The King and Queen would think twice about trying to marry that hopeless grandson of theirs to you." Randell pulled his hands away from Isa's and stared into her eyes. They were very close together; Isa could feel the warmth from Randell's body wash over her in waves. Desire took over her and she pushed her lips onto his. Randell pulled his Empress close to his body and kissed her back with all of his love. The pair pulled apart and Randell dropped to his knees, gasping. In a moment as he had been kissing Isa the Black opal had touched the skin at the back of his neck. In that instant he had seen the Empress in her true form; her parents standing beside her.

"My goddess…" Randell touch the tips of her slippered feet with his forehead. Isa did not hear her spymaster's whisper for she was concentrating on the black opal ball. She touched it to her lips, activating the magic within it. Isa tossed it across the room. It flew in that direction for a few moments then turned around. The ball stopped in front of her face, floating in midair.

"Lets fight shall we darling." She whispered to the ball, which hummed with excitement.


	7. The Truth revealed

Randell, try as he might, could not get the image out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes it was all he could see. He tossed and turned in bed but to know avail. After some time Randell gave up and went to his desk. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a pot of ink from one draw, he selected his best quill and, dipping it into the ink, began to draw.

Randell was not the only one that was finding sleep impossible. Jon, still haunted by the Empress's warning, had called a meeting of his closest advisors. Rikash took his father's place as the great mage had set off for the City of the Gods after an urgent message had arrived from George.

"What language was it?" Alanna asked Rikash. Rikash shrugged his shoulders.

"But you knew what she had said! Surely you know what language it was in." Jon demanded.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty but I do not know what language the Empress was speaking. I felt the magic in it though; such a strange sensation, as if the very air shivered in fear at her words." Rikash shook his head. He was unwilling to say what else he knew. If the king were to find out that the Empress was speaking immortal, a form that Rikash had never heard before, Jon might do something he regretted. It was only thanks to his Wild Magic, inherited from his mother, that Rikash was ever able to understand the warning Isa had given.

"Jon there is nothing that we can do for the present time. I suggest that we just continue the negotiations as planned." Thayet said firmly.

"That may not be as easy as it seems… Something spooked the Empress badly and anything that scares her scares me." Alanna replied.

Isa, though she was willing to fight against anyone who challenged her, needed some fresh air. She took Orson with her on a ride out into the desert before dawn. It was easy enough to bribe her way out of the city and as the duo rode in silence Isa heaved an inner sigh of relief. Orson was a good escort and an ardent protector. As always he knew better than to try and stop Isa from doing what she wanted to. They rested for a while at the top of a hill and watched the sun rise over the desert plain below. She sensed the creatures approaching before she could see them, hand signalling Orson to expect company. The air began to grow colder as the group of three large Coldfangs can into view. They plodded slowly up the side of the hill until they stood in front of Isa. The leader of the group, a fully-grown male Coldfang, stepped forward slowly and butted Isa affectionately with his snout.

"What took you so long dear Pietas?" Isa stroked the top of the Coldfang's head with the same affection Pietas had showed her. Orson, having re-sheathed his sword upon seeing the Coldfangs, took charge of the horses and left Isa alone with the immortals.

"What bring you three here, Caritas? I thought that I told you to stay in Scanra" Isa asked turning to the smallest of the three immortals. When the Coldfang replies it was in a strange, bone-chilling language; the same one that Isa had spoken.

"_We received the warning just as you did and we came to protect what is ours_." Amor, the lone female in the pack, replied. Isa frowned and turned to check that Orson was far enough away so as to not here her reply.

"My parents sent you then?" She whispered. Caritas nodded his snout and a drop of the poisonous venom that Coldfang's are known for went flying. It hit Isa on the leg, burning through her clothes to her skin. "Caritas these are my favourite riding pants! You're lucky that there are no mortals around." She brushed the venom from her leg and surveyed the damage. Isa then kneeled down and kissed the sulking immortal.

"_I still do not understand why you insist on looking like them._" Pietas grumbled. Isa smiled and stood, brushing off her knees.

"Come we'll walk and you can tell me what it is that my parents want." She set of in the opposite direction to Orson, heading deeper into the desert. Amor and Pietas walked beside the Empress with Caritas bringing up the rear.

"_Your parents were worried that you weren't strong enough to deal with this by yourself_," Amor explained, "_One of the mortals knows your true nature._"

"Randell is of no consequence." Isa said firmly.

"_We are not so confident in his loyalty. Your parents planned…_" Pietas began. Isa stopped and faced the immortal.

"You think that I didn't? I know far better that any of you what is at stake here! Should me brothers or sister find out about me before the time is right then it is my neck on the line, not yours and definitely not my parents!" Isa shouted at Pietas, who shrunk away from her.

"_We never doubted you goddess but we dared not contradict your parents..._" Caritas muttered nervously. Isa drew in a deep breath and released it; a sudden wind swept a blast of sand into the air.

"I know that you are loyal and true children of mine." She sighed, shaking her head. Isa reached into her belt purse and pulled out a black velvet pouch. Kneeling on the ground, she tipped the contents of the bag onto the sand. Out tumbled a small, silver figure; a perfect miniature dragon. "Come my children, here my call and obey my command!" Isa breathed onto the figure, which flared into life. It regarded the Empress for a moment then let out a small croak of acknowledgment.

"_Why would you need the Dragons to help Goddess? We are more than able to do the task_." Amor growled at the small dragon menacingly. Isa patted the Coldfang on the head and scooped the small dragon up from the ground.

"I need you here to protect me; I'm still weak from my ordeal. Besides, the Dragons have yet to show their loyalty to their newly returned Goddess by deed as well as word." Isa said with a smile. She drew the miniature dragon close to her mouth and whispered to it. It replied with a croak and took flight, soaring up into the air and out of sight.


	8. Empress or Goddess

Empress or Goddess

Orson gave the horses to a waiting attendant and rushed to find Esmé. He knew what the arrival of the Coldfangs meant. This was not the first time they had come unexpectedly. Once, when the clan lords had set an ambush for the Empress, a herd of Coldfangs had appeared just as the enemy emerged from their hiding places. It was blood and mayhem. Orson shuddered as he remembered the screams of the soldiers and how their bodies' contorted as the Coldfang's poison slowly ate them alive. Not that he blamed the immortals or though their actions wrong. They were simply trying to protect their Goddess, just as he was trying to protect his Empress. Orson found Esmé in Isa's chambers, polishing the Empress's jewelry. He told her what had happened and she knew what must come next.

"But are you absolutely sure?" Esmé asked, not doubting for a second that what Orson said was not the truth. But she needed to make sure; it was her job.

"There can be no doubt. Our Empress needed us to take charge now and hurry our progress home." Orson replied firmly. Esmé nodded.

"The delegates can stay and act as a decoy; Isa always said that they were useful for nothing else except as a diversion." Esmé said with a smile. "I will go warn our people. We must protect the Empress."

"I am quiet capable of taking care of myself you know." Isa told Esmé as she landed with a thud onto the balcony. Beyond her, four Stormwings held the ends of a network of ropes that was fashioned into a seat. Isa, unwilling to use her powers to transport herself, had called them to help. "But I do believe that you, my faithful mortal servants, should go back to the safety of Scanra."

"What about you, Empress?" Orson asked softly. Isa smiled; her eye full of mirth.

"You know that as soon as my brothers and sisters realize that I have returned they will not let me be at peace."

"Because of your children." Esmé said sadly.

"Yes because of my children, among other things." Isa strolled over to the box which held the black opal ball. She took out her treasure and offered it to Esmé. The servant shook her head, unwilling to touch the magical stone. Isa reached out and, taking Esmé's hand, placed the stone into it. "You must take this back with you."

"I couldn't…" Esmé muttered. She could feel her mistress's soothing magic radiate from the ball. Esmé knew the ball would never hurt her, just as she knew that Isa would never hurt her.

"You must take it and protect our people with it. Run for the border, take only what is necessary and, above all, trust no one. I have withdrawn most of my magic from the stone but there is still enough there to protect you from anyone who meant you ill." Isa opened one of her trunks and pulled out a large bag full of coins. This she gave to Orson who took it without argument.

"What will you do Goddess?" Orson asked again, using Isa's proper title. She laughed merrily.

"I will call on my children to do my bidding, reclaim my throne formally and make sure that my brothers and sisters know that just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean that they can boss me around!" Isa smiled, then sat her servants down and helped them plan a means of escape. It would have to be that night as the Tortallans were distracted by the feast they had prepared in honor of the Empress's visit…


	9. The Blood of a Traitor

The Blood of a Traitor

The City of the Gods…

George sat at a large desk in a room full of ancient manuscripts. He waited as Numair finished reading over the scroll. The mage sat back and rubbed his eyes with a sigh.

"Well? It's true isn't it? What my man told you is true." George could hardly contain his excitement. Numair nodded his head.

"It seems that we have a Goddess for a neighbour; Isa the Goddess of Immortals no less." Numair said, concerned at what this might mean for Tortall. He went over the details of the manuscript in his mind. The Goddess, having annoyed her older sibling, the Great Gods, by taking the mortal ruler of Scanra as her lover and consort was punished. She was imprisoned in a large mountain deep in the north of the country she loved so well. Her lover was turned to stone, black opal, as a warning to others. It seemed that Isa had escaped her stone prison and now wandered the world masquerading as a mortal. "Have you told the King?"

"I sent messengers out a few days ago. They should reach Jon by tonight. But I don't know why I bothered; there is nothing we can do against a Goddess." George replied.

Persopolis…

Isa kept Randell at her heel as she strolled around the assembly hall talking with the Lords and Ladies of the Tortallan court. She pretended not to notice the weary messenger that handed a note to one of the King's servants who, in turn, handed the message to Jon. A small smile crept its way across her face; they knew. That was fine by her; by now her people were hours away and heading towards the border. She could feel the magical connection between her and the black opal ball. The stone would warn her if anything threatened her people.

Jon read and re-read the message, unwilling to believe it. But George would not joke about such things; the Empress was actually a goddess… He handed the note to his wife and directed his manservant to keep a close eye on the servants that the Empress had brought with her. He then conferred with Thayet, both deciding that the best thing to do was to be upfront with the Empress. Jon prayed that George and Numair had been mistaken.

"Cousin Isa won't you come and help settle a dispute between my grandson and Rikash." Thayet asked merrily, more of an order than a request. Isa sat beside Rikash as the Queen resumed her seat beside the King. "Now Adrian here believes that the Great Gods are in charge of the Immortals but Rikash says that they have their own God. We just can't decide who is right, having never heard of an immortal god. Do you know of anything that could help us?"

"That is not the question you really wish to ask me is it?" Isa smiled sweetly. Jon shifted uncomfortably and Isa knew she had them worried. "Perhaps Randell here can fill you in if you are still unable to realise who I am. He has told you enough about me already." Randell started to back away but, with a click of her fingers, Isa sent fiery ropes of magic to restrain the traitor.

"I never would never betray my Goddess!" Randell cried. Isa laughed cruelly. There was a crashing sound as the three Coldfangs came plodding into the room, prepared to protect Isa with their large, poisonous fangs.

"Your Goddess? I have never been your Goddess!" She snapped at Randell. Pietas let out a snarl of laughter.

"_The blood of a traitor to awaken the King; sounds like a fair trade to me_." Amor snickered. Everyone apart from Isa and Rikash clamped their hands to their ears as protection against the magical venom-rich words that the immortal spoke.

"But you gave back the other spies. Why would you kill him just to wake up a king?" Rikash asked confused.

"Because the other spies were expendable and easy to spot; I could not see Randell true nature until we came here. I, unlike my brothers and sisters, am not so good at reading you mortals. But then my children don't seem so intent on killing each other as you do." Isa replied.

"But who is this supposed king?" Jon asked angrily.

"_The king is no mortal being. He once ruled Scanra but, after becoming my mistress's consort, he became an immortal, a God_." Caritas hissed, advancing on the young noble. While others around him backed away Rikash stood his ground. "_The mortal Gods turned him to stone for daring to become a God of Immortals, for daring to love our Goddess. They imprisoned Isa, Goddess of Immortals, inside of a mountain, leaving her weak and vulnerable_."

"_But our Goddess was patient and we, her children, were loyal. We broke her free of her captivity and will set her back on her proper throne_." Pietas flicked his forked tongue, tasting the fear in the air. He circled Randell. "_Shall I finish him now?_"

"No, not right away," Isa warned, "we need to get a few things first." The Coldfangs escorted Randell from the room as Isa stared at the Tortallan monarchs and Rikash. This place would make a nice capital," She looked around the room with a wicked smile, "I hope you like bonfires; I think that Corus will look lovely by firelight."


	10. revenge is sweet

Corus…

Isa stood staring at the beautiful statue of her sister that stood in the Mother Goddess's temple for what seemed like ages. All around her mayhem ensued as the humans tries to resist Isa's children and their magic. The Spidren packs had already managed to set fire to the temple dedicated to Mithros. But the priest refused to let them take hold and battled to save the building. Pietas came to stand beside Isa as teams of centaurs cleared the temple of its priestesses and worshipers.

"_These mortals are strange indeed; so attached to a pile of bricks and mortar that they would die for it_." Amor shook her snout in disbelief, sending drops of venom flying. One of them hit Isa's calf and awakened her from her trance.

"They are not immortal Amor. They do not understand, as we do, that these things don't last. For them, these monuments are all they have." Isa explained with a sigh.

"_You aren't regretting it, are you?_" Pietas glanced up at his Goddess.

"There are many things in the world that I regret but spilling the blood of a traitor is not one of them." She told Pietas firmly.

Isa raised the bloodied sword in her hand and with a piercing war-cry called for the immortals to empty out of the temple, which lay in ruins. She glided her hand over the blade of her sword which became engulfed in a bright green flame.

"You never could stand the fact that he loved me over you." She spat at the statue. With a move to fast to see Isa drove the flaming sword into the stomach of the Mother Goddess figure. The white marble shattered into tiny pieces, sending shards flying everywhere. Isa turned and walked out of the temple just as flames engulfed it.

A few days later…

Rikash could no believe his eyes as he surveyed the damage from the palace walls. When the Goddess had mentioned bonfires he had feared that he would return to find Corus in ashes. But there had been fewer deaths than he had anticipated and only the temples of the Great Gods had been burnt to the ground. It seemed as if Isa was just interested in settling the score with her old siblings. After hearing her story, Rikash could understand why she would want revenge.

"Had you worried did I?" Isa whispered in Rikash's ear as she appeared beside him. The young noble kept his eyes forward and replied calmly.

"As a matter of fact you did… But then I suppose that that was what you had intended."

"I needed to get my sister's and brother's attentions. Making you mortals scramble in panic was just a bonus." Isa said frankly.

"You call a dozen dead people a bonus?" Rikash asked angrily.

"I'm a Goddess, boy! I don't care for mortals the same way that you do." Isa laughed.

"You did once." Rikash muttered. Isa stopped laughing and was quiet for some time.

"Luca was special… you remind me of him. He had Wild Magic too and he was a God-child like you." She sighed deeply, longing for her lovers arms to be around her again.

"But you made him into a God."

"Yes."

"And it was against the rules?"

"Rules? No, Mother Flame and Father Universe never said that it was not allowed. It was my sister who though to lock me up inside a mountain for taking Luca as my lover. And my parents allowed it… I can't blame them; I was always the most troublesome of their children. It probably gave them some peace and quiet." Isa said wearily; Revenge might be sweet but it was also arduous.

"Mother Goddess locked you a mountain and turned your consort to stone. Why?" Rikash turned to face Isa. He saw in her eyes a depth that had never been there before. If Rikash concentrated hard enough he might have been able to see in he mind, but he did not try. To know the mind of a God or Goddess would drive a mortal insane.

"Jealousy; yes," She said in reply to Rikash's shocked expression, "my sister has inherited some of the less desirable traits of her mortals. Or perhaps you learnt them from her…"

Suddenly, there was a great booming sound and a blast of wind crashed against the palace wall as Isa sensed four of her Dragon children appear. Rikash went flying off of the wall. Isa reacted with lightening speed and dived after him as other mortals stood by helpless. The blast of wind must have knocked him out because he was not trying to use his magic. Isa called on her power to grow wings of steel like those of her Stormwing children. The pair was no more that a few meters from the ground when Isa caught Rikash around the waist and soared back into the air. The call of the worried Dragons echoed in the valley city as Isa landed on the rampart. They withdrew their invisibility and continued to circle the palace from above. She brushed Rikash's lips with hers, awakening him. She leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Wish me luck." Isa grinned wickedly. kissed his cheek and, using her powerful wings, soared into the sky. The Dragons followed her as she raced towards Scanra.


	11. A journey into Chaos

Mountain ranges, Northern Scanra…

Isa pulled her fur coat around her curved figure more tightly. The subzero temperatures didn't bother her, she just didn't want anyone to see her shaking as she sat on her throne; the Dragons would be bringing Luca back any minute. It had taken weeks to find out where Mother Goddess had hidden him but Isa would soon be back in her lovers arms again. The smile that was on her face vanished as son as she saw Orson enter the room with a look of sadness engrained into his face. Her heart fell and, though it felt like daggers had been blunged into her chest, she asked is a steady voice.

"What news do you bring to The Immortal Goddess Orson?"

"Goddess Isa, the Dragons have news of your blessed God Luca. They return to say that… that the other Gods and Goddesses have deceived you. They did not turn him to stone. Luca has been reclaimed by the earth." Orson hung his head while all around a great wailing went up among the immortals. Their cries of pain and grief helped harden Isa's heart to her own ache. The anger bubbled up inside her until she could no long hold it down. Rage flooded every part of her being; boil the blood in her veins and shattering what little mercy she had left. She rose from her throne and drew her sword.

"Enough of this." Isa commanded sternly. Everyone fell silent. "We are immortals! We don't just sit around weeping for the dead; Leave that to the pathetic mortals! I don't want tears, I want revenge!" She swung the heavy metal blade into the air as a chorus of snarls, growls and shrieks echoed through the icy palace. Isa smiled cruelly.

As her warriors moved into action Isa summoned Pietas and Amor to her private chambers.

"I need you two to do something for me." She sighed, sinking wearily into a chair. The Coldfangs shuffled closer, keen to be of service to their Goddess. "I need you to accompany me to the Chaos Realm." Amor and Pietas traded sideways glances.

"Goddess! You're sister is many things but I doubt she had anything to do with the Immortal God's death. She would have nothing to gain from it and everything to loose." Pietas said earnestly. Isa chuckled and patted his snout.

"Yes, if there's one thing you can count on with Uusoae it is her selfishness. Don't be alarmed, I don't want to kill her I just want to talk to her. But even I am not reckless enough to enter the Chaos Realm alone."

"Then we will go with you." Amor bowed to her mistress.

"I'm coming too!" Caritas exclaimed, scrabbling into the room.

"Caritas you are too young; Uusoae would eat you for breakfast!" Isa snapped.

"But if you don't take me then the other will worry. They will think you don't trust them to see to your plans and are leaving me behind to keep and eye on them. But if all three of us go with you then they will not question what you are doing. The other Coldfangs with tell them that you are merely leaving to mourn privately for a time while they prepare."

"He has a point." Pietas muttered

"Annoyingly so," the Goddess sighed, "Fine! You can come but I want you to stay close to me. Now could you all please see that our guest is ready to go as well?"

The Coldfangs bowed and left Isa by herself.

Isa allowed herself to cry once she could no long here their pounding footsteps in the hall outside. So Luca was gone; the Luca that she knew anyway. She tried to comfort herself with the knowledge that he had been reborn somewhere perhaps better than here but it was no use. Her brothers and sisters would pay for what they did; even if she had to turn every one of their precious mortals against them Isa would make them pay.


	12. A Debt to be repaid

The Chaos Realm…

Isa, flanked by her Coldfang guards, negotiated her way across the rocky landscape to the Gates of the Chaos realm. The sky rippled with the constantly-changing colours and the smell of death grew stronger as they approached entrance. The walls surround Uusoae's home were made of fire but the gates, protected by the three-headed ape called Discord, were a towering structure of twisted, black metal; glowing red hot where they met the flaming walls. Isa slammed her gloved fist on the gate three times. The sound was almost deafening as the gates swung inwards just enough for Isa and her entourage to be admitted. As soon as she stepped through, Discord levelled a long-handled axe at her throat. Amor and Pietas rushed at the ape but Isa growled at them, stopping the immortals in their tracks. She turned piercing red eyes on Discord who recoiled at the intensity of her gaze. He withdrew the axe and bowed his heads to the Goddess.

"What has brought you so far Goddess?" Discord asked humbly. Isa walked around the creature, her eyes changing from burning red to a poisonous, glowing green as she looked Discord up and down.

"I've come to collect. My sister owns me a debt which I want repaid." She hissed.

"What makes you think Uusoae would be willing to speak to you, let alone repay this supposed debt?" Violence side stepped Caritas as he snapped at the blue-skinned youth's leg and walked up to Isa. He did not fear her gaze like Discord but it took all of his strength and power to keep his eyes locked with hers. Finally she relented and let her eyes fade to a pale blue colour.

"That is none of your concern." She snarled, walking past him into the labyrinth that was the Chaos Realm. A multitude of eyes watched her from the shadowy windows of the cavernous building that lined the path. Isa remember the way to her sister cage and navigated along the winding roads with confidence. Whispers followed her and the three Coldfangs as well as eyes. The residents of the Chaos Realm had always been wary of their Immortal Goddess; for though Uusoae was their chief Goddess they also answered to Isa. They knew she would not be happy with her sister's involvement in her lover's death or her own incarceration in the Mortal Realm if she knew about it.

The cage that held Uusoae was a monstrous contraption. It morphed constantly, changing from fire to water to pure energy and a myriad of other substances. Uusoae sat huddled in the centre of the dome-shaped cage.

"Well, well sister," Isa smiled cruelly, "Don't you just look pathetic; sitting shivering in this atrocity while the rest of the family is comfortable in their lavish palaces." Uusoae scrambled over to the edge of the now metal bars that kept her captive. She reached out between them towards her younger sister.

"Have you come to rescue me dear sister?" She croaked desperately. Isa laughed.

"Rescue you? What? Like you rescued me? Oh, but wait, you didn't!" She cried hysterically. Uusoae flinched and snatched her hand back into her enclosure. "So what did they promise you in return for helping lock me inside of a mountain for 500 years? Power? Wealth? More mortal souls for your collection?"

"They said they wouldn't lock me up again for 5000years." Uusoae stammered.

"And you believed them?! You're even more pathetic that I thought you were!" Isa's laughter made Uusoae begin to sob uncontrollably. It was then that Isa's tone softened and she knelt in front of her sister. "It's okay darling Uusoae, I'll help get back at them for all the bad things they've done to us. Would you like that?" Usuoae nodded her head vigorously, like a child. "Okay then but first I need something from you…"

"Oh, anything!" She exclaimed frantically. Isa smiled wickedly, the piercing red colour returning to her eyes.

"I want your life."


	13. The power of Chaos

"You want to kill me?!" Uusoae screeched in dismay.

"Now don't be silly. Why would I want to do that? No, I don't want to kill you. I want control over the Chaos force, your life force." Isa said calmly.

"Well you can't have it!" Uusoae hissed.

"You're acting as if that was a request; it wasn't. I will have you power or…"

"Or what?"

"Don't push me Uusoae." Isa barked, her calmness broken. She turned to Uusoae's consort, a bottomless vortex which sucked in anything that got too close. A ball of energy began to collect in Isa's open hand, growing to the size of her head. Uusoae cried out as Isa lobbed the ball into the heart of her sister's consort. Energy rippled out from the gaping hole and lighting snapped and crackled over its form.

"No!" Uusoae screamed. But it was too late. A second later her consort exploded in a ball of bright light. The accompanying shockwave sent Uusoae sprawling to the ground. Isa began to create another destructive ball, watching her sister intently. Uusoae glared at Isa.

"Since when did you become so cold?" She asked, equally as cold.

"Scanra is a cold place. You want to survive there you have to be colder." Isa retorted. She collapsed the spell back into her hand and knelt in front of her sister.

"You know that I can't survive without the fuel that Chaos provides. If I give you this power it would seal my fate." Uusoae said. Isa shook her head.

"I have a vessel you can live in for a time. You could feed off of his chaos side and you could even walk among humans again."

Upon hearing this Uusoae perked up. The chance to walk among mortals, feeling their Chaos sides being used to do all kind of naughty things was a prospect she could not resist. It would be worth the loss of power for even a short time in the Mortal Realm.

"I pity the poor mortal that angered you enough to warrant this punishment." Uusoae smiled savagely. Isa matched her sister's smile.

"Don't bother; this fate is better than what would have awaited any other mortal who crossed the Immortal Goddess. One could even call it a kindness compared with the other nasty things I had in store for him." Isa stood up and reached her hand into her sister's cage. Uusoae regarded the hand suspiciously. "Deal?" Isa asked. Uusoae shuffled forward and took her sisters hand.

"Deal." Uusoae muttered. Brilliant red light engulfed the two Goddesses and a blood-curdling scream ripped through the air. As the light faded away, the Coldfangs and other inhabitants edged closer to see what had happened. The cage that had kept the Goddess of Chaos captive was no where to be seen. Instead, Isa stood regarding a twisted statue of her sister. The statue seemed to be carved out of a giant ruby.

"The Goddess of Chaos?" Pietas asked hesitantly. Isa glanced at her faithful companion and smiled.

"You should know that I don't forgive easily." She replied turning and strolling back into the winding streets of the Chaos Realm. Pietas, Amor and Caritas followed close behind. "Besides, why would I ever give Randell to her? If there's one thing you can could on it's my sister's stupidity when she gets greedy." Isa chuckled. "I was rather convincing wasn't I?"

"I certainly believed you Goddess." Amor snorted.

"I too was surprised you were willing to be so generous." Pietas agreed.

"We should have carved her up into a nice new crown for you Goddess." Caritas growled. Isa laughed.

"I think she's fine where she is little one. Let the bitch spend eternity eroding in a prison of her own creation. It's time we had some fun…" Isa said. She stopped when she reached the gates to the Chaos Realm. Turning, she faced the growing crowd of immortals that had emerged from their hiding places. "Creatures of Chaos, My dear Children! One of your Goddesses is banished forever but I remain to help and guide you. Under my sister reign the Chaos Realm has grown weak and cowardly but no more! No longer will we live in the shadows. We will rise up from our captivity and give the Mortals something real to worry about. If they think that the wrath of the Great Gods is mighty wait until they feel mine! Wait until they feel ours!" Isa's voice was joined by a chorus of shouts. Isa smiled contently; she had her army, now she would take her revenge.


End file.
